Clothes Minded
"Clothes Minded" is the seventy-third episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis When Kim's usual mission attire is no longer available for purchase at Club Banana, she winds up trying to look for a new one, all while worrying about college admissions and Drakken's latest scheme to reform the continents into a new Pangaea. Ron also starts to take an interest in college, unfortunately no colleges want him, probably due to his slacking off all of his previous time in high school. Trivia General *When Shego said Kim wore the same outfit season after season after season, she was referring to the previous three seasons of the show, and in turn breaking the fourth wall. (Of course, it is likely she was simply referring to the four seasons, referring to the fact that Kim's mission outfit is hardly appropriate - or fashionable - year-round.) *This episode aired on St. Patrick's Day and three days before Christy Carlson Romano's 23rd birthday. *This episode marks the last appearance of Kim's original mission outfit that had previously been used for all of Kim's missions, and also the first appearance of Kim's new mission outfit. *This episode also marks the first time Drakken and Shego work together as business partners without any problems (they worked together in Grande Size Me which was before this episode but still with the problems from the Mad Dogs and Aliens episode situation). Running Gags *All of Kim's temporary mission outfits are the cause of her failing to save the day, and usually wind up with her in trouble. *Shego and later Ron repeatedly refer to the fact that Drakken's fake school, Intercontinental Continental University, is fake. Especially when Drakken keeps trying to educate them as if it were real. Goofs *When Kim and Ron visit The Fashionistas in jail, Kim mentions that she and Ron put them in jail, but in Fashion Victim, Ron was trapped in a crate while Kim and Monique did battle with the Fashionistas, although the crate did open up in Milan, shortly after the fashionistas were captured. **They probably were not in jail yet, considering the Fashion Police have not shown up yet, until the crate with Mr. Barkin and Ron opened up in that episode. *When Kim and Ron go to the Middleton Magnetic Institute and Drakken activates the giant magnet, Ron's watch gets attracted to the magnet, however Kim's metal spacesuit remains unaffected. **It is possible that this suit is made of non-magnetic metals, probably experimentals. *When Wade shows Kim a geothermal scan of Drakken's lair, it shows that the stolen parts are spread out over the lair, but they are all on one machine. **Alternatively, the map does not actually show the locations of the components, but only the presence of them, and they were too large to be shown in one single point on the scan. *When Mr. Barkin is walking down the stairs at the school with Kim and Ron, the door at the top of the stairs only has blue sky through it, meaning they lead nowhere. *When Kim is standing by the open window, her hair is moving in the opposite direction the wind is blowing. Continuity *Since Disney Channel is airing the episodes out of order, the Fashionistas make their first appearance in this episode as prisoners, but we meet them and they go to prison in Fashion Victim. *This is also the episode in which both, Kim and Ron, began sending out their college applications, which Kim is already receiving the acceptance letters for in Graduation, Part 1. Category:Kim Possible episodes